Truth or dare Harry Potter style!
by Hermione'sferret
Summary: COMEPLETE I decided to do a truth or dare story it is my first story. So basically the Gryffindors play truth or dare with the Slytherins. Since I ship Dramione this story will have Dramione in it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was bored. "Rooooooooooooon, I'm bored" Harry whined. Ron looked up from the potions essay he was currently writing " we could play this muggle game called truth or dare" Ron said eagerly. Harry jumped up and down "great idea Ron!" Harry shouted "No bad idea Ronald" Hermione cut in with a stern look. "But 'mione pleaseeeeeeeee" Ron whined with puppy dog eyes "Fine" Hermione said exasperated. "Thank you 'mione!" Both boys yelled at the same time as they hugged Hermione.

Harry sent an owl to the slytherins it read :

Want to play truth or dare? If you do come to the room of requirement at 8pm.

Harry decided to leave to note anonymous as Hermione suggested would be safer.

~~~~~~IN THE SLYTHERIN. COMMON ROOM~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy opened the note wondering what it was for "Drakey poo who's the letter from" Pansy Parksin asked "Pans I have told you don't call me Drakey poo, it's disturbing" Draco said with a shudder. With a pout pansy snatched the note from his hands "oh truth or dare, can we go Draco?" Pansy asked with a look of excitement "okay, go find out who else wants to come" Draco said with a sigh. So off she went to tell the rest of the slytherins

~IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT~

" Seamus, Dean, Parviti , Lavender , ginny , Harry and Hermione all here?" Ron called all the names of the gryffindors playing truth or dare.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ron opened the door to reveal the slytherins "Malfoy, so which of your slimy pals did you bring?" Ron asked scathingly "if I had have knew I was playing with gryffindorks I would not have come" Draco sneered as he walked past Ron.

"So Malfoy brought Pansy Parksin , Tracey Davis, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabni" Harry called out the names of the slytherins playing.

"Okay, so does everyone know how to play truth or dare?" Harry asked "Who doesn't !" Draco yelled.

Harry put a bottle in the middle of the circle. "I will spin first" Harry said as he span the bottle, it landed on Hermione.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she squeaked.

Harry handed her a vial of truth serum "do you like any boy in this room?"

"Yes" she said going red.

Hermione span the bottle it landed on Tracey.

"Truth or dare ?" Hermione asked

"Dare" Tracy said uncertainly "I dare you to fill Professor Snape's store cupboard with all the copies of the monster book of monsters you can find " Hermione said with an evil grin. "You're joking right? Because that is a suicide mission"Tracey said eyes wide with fear. Hermione shook her head "Harry what happens if someone doesn't do their dare?"

"They face the naked room" Harry said with an evil grin.

"What's the naked room" Tracey asked.

"You go into a room naked with a person of the darer's choice for 5 minutes" Harry said with a smirk

"Potter are you sure your secretly not a slytherin?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked and ignored Draco "so Traceyyyyyy will you do the dare or face..." A dramatic pause " THE NAKED ROOM" he finished

Tracey gulped "I will do the dare" she said quietly.

~~15 minutes and a lot of sneaking later~~

"Ouch Ron that was my foot" Ginny hissed as ron stepped on her foot "sorryyy" Ron mumbled.

They were in Snape's store room along with everyone else and nobody thought to light their wands.

"This is ridiculous, Lumos!" Hermione muttered light filling the store room.

"Right Tracey set the box down carefully" Harry said eyeing the box that said : DO NOT OPEN. In bright red letters .Tracey set the box down in plain view and they started sneaking out of the closet "nox" Hermione murmured her wand going out. "RONALD WEALSEY THAT IS MY FOOT!" Ginny shrieked as Ron stepped on her foot again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got bored so I finished writing chapter two. enjoy!

"So it's my turn to spin the bottle then" Tracey said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Draco.

"Draco, Truth or dare?" Tracey asked with a innocent smile "dare" Draco said smirking. "Okay, I dare you too snog Granger" She said examining a bite she had gotten during her dare. Draco stared at her with wide eyes " snog... granger?" He asked Tracey nodded. Draco gulped and went over to Hermione and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed back and it turned into a full out make out session.

~~~ Five minutes later ~~~

Ginny yawns "um should we stop them as funny as it is to watch I would rather not" she said everyone else nodded agreeing with her " OI, Malfoy 'Mione" Ron shouted. They broke apart immediately both blushing beetroot red. "Good now we can continue" Ginny said as Draco span the bottle it landed on Harry "Potter, Truth or dare" Draco asked in a bored voice. "Dare" Harry said with a grin. "Okay, I dare you to ask dobby on date" Draco said with an evil grin.

~~~ IN THE KITCHENS ~~~

"Dobby, will you go on a date with me?" Harry asked the house elf his face red. "Harry potter sir Dobby is flattered but Harry Potter sir Dobby is not gay I am sorry Harry Potter sir" the house elf squeaked. Harry nodded face going even more red if that was possible and they headed back to the room of requirement.

~~ IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT ~~

"Well that was interesting" Hermione said "Yes very interesting indeed Potter just got rejected by a house elf" Draco said smirkin.g "Shut up, Malfoy" Harry snarled as he spun the bottle it landed on Ron. "Ron, Truth or dare?" Harry asked. "Truth" Ron said gulping "Have you ever kissed a teacher?" Harry asked "yes" Ron said his ears going red. "Who?" Draco asked "Why would I tell you Malfoy" Ron said his face going red. "Okay let's move on shall we? Ronald spin the bottle" Hermione said in a bossy tone.

A little Dramione in this chap sorry it is a bit short chapter 3 will be longer don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this won't be a long story maybe two more chapters after this. Enjoy the chapter!

Ron span the bottle it landed on Ginny. "Ginny, truth or dare?" Ron asked grinning "dare" she replied with a glare at her brother. "I dare you to abduct Malfoy" he said glaring at Malfoy "how do I abduct Malfoy?" She asked "catch him" he said gesturing to the Malfoy who was sprinting across the room. "Oh no you don't Malfoy get back here!" Ginny yelled running after him "Accio Malfoy!" She yelled smirking as he started sliding towards her but he ran desperately and managed to break her summoning spell "Malfoy you little shit get back here Pertrificus Tortalus!" She yelled hitting him squarely in the back causing him to fall flat on his face.

She proceeded to haul him back across the room "Geesh Malfoy you are really heavy do you eat bricks?" She asked dragging him to the middle of the circle and dropping him with a thud "There you go one abducted Malfoy" she said spinning the bottle it landed on Pansy.

"So Parkinson, truth or dare?" Ginny asked "truth" she replied with a glare "who would you rather kiss Ron or Seamus?" Ginny asked. "Weasley" Pansy replied going bright red. She span the bottle it landed on Blaise. "Truth or dare?" Pansy asked "truth" Blaise said confidently "Who would you snog marry or avada your choices are Potter, Dumbledore and Flitwick" She said with an evil grin "snog potter, marry dumbledore and avada flitwic" Blaise said with a smirk. He span the bottle it landed on Daphne.

"Daphne, Truth or dare?" Blaise asked "Dare" She replied blushing "I dare you to marry a chair" he said smirking "Okay you guys get the chair ready and the girls will help me get ready" she said before disappearing into a room with the girls that hadn't been there before.

"How we get a chair ready for wedding?" Asked Goyle scatching his head in confusion. "We could paint a tuxedo on it" Harry suggested conjuring black and white paint. They all nodded eagerly and began to paint the chair.

Meanwhile in the girls dressing room...

"Ohhh this is a nice dress" Parviti squealed showing Daphne a white sleeveless dress with diamonds all over the bodice "I found nice bridesmaids dresses!" Astoria called from the far corner Hermione was sorting flowers, Lavender and Parviti were sorting through wedding dresses, Tracey and Astoria finding bridesmaids dresses, Pansy and Ginny doing Daphne's hair and make-up "Hair and make-up finished now for your dress" said Pansy showing Daphne towards the two excited Gryffindors.

In the mainroom...

"Finally finished" Draco said casting a drying charm over the chair he conjured tuxedos "might as well look nice" He said handing all the boys a tuxedo each.

Girls dressing room...

"Wow Daphne you look... Lovely" Astoria said. Hermione came round handing everyone flowers "Since you picked green dresses the flowers are red roses" She said wrinkling her nose at the slytherin green dresses that ended just above the knee with a halter neck "green looks nice on you 'mione" Ginny said with a smirk before opening the door and steping out everyone else following.

When they made it to the chair they saw the boys standing on either side of the chair Blaise standing behind dressed as a minister. "We are gathered here today..." He started as Daphne stood in front of the chair.

"I now pronounce you chair and wife. You may kiss the chair" Daphne bent down and kissed the chair "yuck" She said wiping her mouth. "My turn to spin the bottle isn't it?" She said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am glad people like my story but I am beginning to run out of ideas so they play a different game in this chap but I did get one dare in. Enjoy the chapter! :)

Daphne span the bottle it landed on seamus. "Finnigan, truth or dare"She said smirking "dare" He replied with a wink "I dare you to propose to professor Mcgonagall" She said with an innocent smile. "Do ye wan' me to do it now?" He asked eyes wide "yes so then she will think of it as some weird bad dream" Daphne said.

Seamus disappeared coming back a few seconds later with a ring and a red rose "time to propose to me sweet Minerva" He said sniggering as they walked in the direction of Mcgonagall's office.

When they got there everyone else jumped into hiding places as Seamus knocked the door. Professor Mcgonagall opened the door. Seamus bent down on one knee holding out the ring and rose " Minerva will ye marry me?" He asked struggling to keep a staright face. "That's nice, go back to bed Mr Finnigan" She said shutting the door in his face " I'll wait for ye me pussycat" he yelled to the closed door sniggering.

~Back in the room of requirements~

"I'm bored of truth or dare. Can we play a different game?" Hermione asked. "How about I've never?" Dean suggests "what's that?" Parvati asked "It's a drinking game someone says something they have never done and anyone who has done that thing the person hasn't drinks the person who has drank the most wins" Dean explained. "Sounds fun" Hermione said everyone stared at her "Hermione Granger knows what fun is?" Draco asked. Hermione responded by kicking him in the shins "Oww watch it woman I happen to like my legs" He said edging away from Hermione.

~ five minutes and a hexed Draco later~

Dean started handing out firewhiskey "wait" Hermione said waving her wand over the glasses "I charmed them so you automatically drink when you need to but it won't let you drink when you don't need to so we know who's telling the truth" She said with a very slytherin smirk "I believe we are rubbing off on you Granger" Draco said sliding an arm around her waist. She pointed her wand at his arm "Do you want me to hex your arm off?" She asked sweetly he quickly withdrew his arm Harry and Ron sniggered.

When everyone had a drink they sat in a circle again "Right I will start I've never liked hufflepuffs" Dean said Lavender and Pavati drank "My turn I've never had thoughts about being gay"Parvati said giggling as Ron Draco and Blaise drank "my turn I've never..."

~30 minutes and a lot of I've nevers later~

"Right so the scores are Me 16 Draco 15 Blaise 15 Seamus 14 Pansy 13 Hermione 12 Daphne 11 Ron 10 Harry 10 Tracey 9 Lavender 8 Ginny 7 Parvati 6 Astoria 6 crabbe 2 Goyle 2" Dean called out. "I won I won I won!" He yelled doing a happy dance around the room.

"Is second prize a kiss?" Draco asked Hermione sliding towards her puckering his lips "okay then close your eyes" Hermione said smirking as he closed his eyes. She waved her wand and turned him into a ferret "I think your much more cute as a ferret" She said giggling "wha-" Draco never finished his sentence because he was dunked into his glass of firewhiskey. "Right not funny Granger change me back" He said hiccuping. She shook her head giggling.

"How about we play dastardly dares" Ginny suggested


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I left you wondering what dastardly dares was didn't I? Well not to worry you will find out this chapter. Enjoy the last chapter! I'm going to miss this story. :')

Everyone stared at Ginny "I'm going to regret asking this but what is dastardly dares?" Ron asked fear in his eyes. "A game Fred and George made up. So everyone writes down a dare for someone but... Your only allowed one name. The person with the most dastardly dare doesn't have to do any dares and the person the dare is for still has to do it" Ginny finished explaining with a smirk much like Fred and George.

Ginny handed out parchment quills and ink to everyone who had reluctantly agreed to play the game. "Can I say my dare first I bet you it is the most dastardly" Ginny said excitedly everyone nodded fear in their eyes "Okay, I dare everyone to replace the name in their dare with the word myself anyone want to challenge me that their's is more dastardly?" Ginny asked looking around the circle everyone hastily scratched out the name and wrote myself Ginny smirked in satisfaction.

"Shall we have Tracey's dare first then?" Ginny asked. Tracey gulped "I dare myself to dye a greasy haired potions professor's classroom pink" She said.

~fifteen minutes and a very pink classroom later~

"Good job Tracey, it's very pink" Harry said blushing "right let's get back to the room of requirements" Ginny said opening the pink door but she froze when she heard a meow "it's Mrs Norris" Ginny whispered fear in her voice Harry tapped her on the shoulder and showed her his dare:

I dare myself to throw a caretakers cat out the window.

Ginny giggled "go on then do your dare" she whispered handing the parchment round to show everyone Harry's dare.

Harry crept out the door and towards Mrs Norris he quickly grabbed her by the tail and flung her out the window hearing a loud meowwwwwwwwww as she fell.

~Back in the room of requirements~

"That... was ... funny Harry" Tracey wheezed they had to run back before Filch caught them. "Ron, let's do your dare now' Ginny said excitedly. "I dare myself to send the caretaker a love letter" Ron said his ears going red.

"Okay I'm finished" Ron said passing the letter to Ginny. "Dear argus, your eyes remind me of the dragon dung near Hargid's cabin. The way you walk around Hogwarts at night is so brave. Is that your real hair because it makes you look so young. Now I don't like all this mushy crap but you have stolen my heart. Is Mrs Norris the one to hold your heart or may it some day be me. Yours sincerely, your secret admirer." Ginny read out in a dramatic voice "now time for you to post it little Ronniekens" Ginny said handing him pigwidgeon.

"Right 'mione let's have your dare then" Ginny said smiling innocently "I dare myself to Snog a blonde haired slytherin boy in ferret form" She said going bright red "oh yeaaa Malfoy is still a ferret" Ginny said looking at Malfoy who was sitting in his glass of firewhiskey.

Hermione gingerly picked him up "Malfoy your all sticky" She said. She then proceeded to snog the ferret the best she could when Malfoy came out of a side room. "What did I m- " he froze when he saw Hermione "Granger if you were into ferrets you could have told me" He said wiggling his eyebrows . Hermione froze and dropped the ferret "wait if Malfoy's there then who is this?" She asked pointing to the ferret. "The ferret is Draco" said the human Malfoy. Hermione looked around and noticed someone was missing "Zabini that was a mean trick" She said hitting him on the arm as the human Malfoy turned into Blaise Zabini.

"I'm actually jealous of that ferret" Draco said sitting in the circle human again. "I will do my dare. I dare Myself to snogaGryffindorwithblackhair " Draco said quickly face going red everyone stared at him not catching what he said but Ginny did. "Who were you daring to snog harry?" She asked with a sly grin. "Um cough Tracey cough" he said face bright red "I will not snog malfoy no I won't I refuse I won't" Harry said backing away from Malfoy "then the naked room rules can apply" Ginny said.

"Okay nobody will ever speak of that again" Harry said wiping his mouth Malfoy had rushed out claiming he needed to be sick. "Um parviti what's your dare?" Ginny asked "I dare myself to dress a blonde haired slytherin boy up like a girl" Parvati said smirking as Malfoy came walking back to the circle.

'I present you Dracoina Malfoy" Parvati said dragging Draco into the middle of the circle. She had charmed his hair to waist length and put a blue dress and pink heels on him he had red lipstick and green eye shadow "oh wait one more thing" Parvati said putting a purple bow in his hair.

"Daphne let's have your dare" Ginny said after everyone had stopped laughing at Draco. "I dare myself to kiss an italian slytherin" She said going bright red Blaise chuckled he edged closer "when your ready Daph Daph" He said smirking she smiled innocent and kissed him on the cheek "my dare never said where" she said walking to sit on the other side of the circle.

~~ a few more dastardly dares and Malfoy ferrets later ~~

"Wow its 4am lucky it's a friday night" Hermione said "right time to go to bed" Ginny said "I agree" Draco said wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione "don't be dirty ferret" Hermione said playfully slapping his arm "Harry, Ron, let's go" Hermione called to the other two thirds of the golden trio Harry kissed Tracey goodbye and Pansy kissed Ron goodbye or more like snogged Ron goodbye.

Hermione opened the door and saw snape run past with ripped robes and monster book of monsters chasing him snapping at his legs.

"Well that was interesting" She said before bursting out laughing.

THE END


End file.
